ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Toys-to-life
Toys-to-life is a video game feature using physical figurines or action figures to interact within the game. These toys use a near field communication (NFC), radio frequency identification (RFID), or image recognition data protocol to determine the individual figurine's proximity, and save a player's progress data to a storage medium located within that piece. It is one of the most lucrative branches of the video game industry, with the Skylanders franchise alone selling more than $3 billion worth over the course of four years. Toys-to-life games generally use a third-person camera view, and have in-game power-up figurines. Toys-to-life games generally have an accompanying portal device that is used to "transport" the figurine's character and associated player data into the game. The figurines can be transferred from each game in the franchise, possibly resetting with every different installment. On-going Skylanders (2011–present) Skylanders (2011) is one of the most successful early games of this genre. Since its first release, each year has seen a new installment in the series, totaling six . Each game has its own portal device and a different take on the premise than past games. They star the Skylander heroes and the evil antagonist Kaos. All current figurines are compatible with its most recent installment, Skylanders: Imaginators (2016). Amiibo (2014–present) Amiibo (2014) is a toys-to-life platform primarily based on Nintendo properties and characters, as well some third-party non-Nintendo characters like Pac-Man, Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ryu and Cloud Strife that have appeared in Nintendo games. Launching in 2014 with figurines, Nintendo has since also deployed Amiibo-compatible playing cards, with plans for other media in the future. Unlike most other toys-to-life series, Amiibo does not have games dedicated exclusively to the use of the toys, but the characters are used throughout various Nintendo games. Amiibo toys can save players' progress data and information per game. They have even released plush toy Amiibo for Yoshi's Woolly World and Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World, as well as cards for Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer and Mario Sports Superstars. Starlink: Battle for Atlas (2018–) Starlink: Battle for Atlas (2018) Is Ubisoft's first step into the waters of Toys-to-life business. The game doesn't require use of the toys to be played, but the gameplay is enriched by using them. The interactive toys consists of 3 categories: 1.Ships, 2.Detachable weapons/Gadgets (Which attach to the ships using magnets) and 3. Pilots (The game Characters). The game is being developed by Ubisoft Toronto. It is scheduled to be released on October 16, 2018, For the Playstation 4, Xbox One and even for Nintendo Switch which will get its own special "Star Fox Starter Pack Edition", featuring Star Fox hero Fox McCloud and his Arwing ship as a Nintendo Exclusive Add-on. Right now there are 4 Pilot packs, 4 Ship packs, 4 Weapon packs, and Mount Co-op packs for each version announced to be released when the game launches and more to be released at a later date. Discontinued ''U.B. Funkeys'' (2007–2010) U.B. Funkeys (2007) was the first game of this genre. It was discontinued in 2010 and was worked on by Mattel, Arkadium, and Radica. It had multiple updates before it was discontinued. Almost every update had a portal, also referred to as a 'Hub', with the same mold but a different pattern. The Hubs were a special USB port to plug into your computer. The characters were the Funkeys, which each unlocked new in-game areas. ''Disney Infinity'' (2013–2016) Disney Infinity (2013) is a toys-to-life series based on Disney characters and franchises. Since the initial game's release in 2013, there have been three installments. Disney Infinity was the first game, focusing on classic Disney and Pixar characters. In 2014, Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes was released as the second game, which focuseed on Marvel characters and properties. The third game, 2015's Disney Infinity 3.0, centered on the Star Wars franchise. All Disney Infinity figurines can interact with various games in the series. The line concluded in 2016, when Disney announced that production of the series had officially ceased, and that there would be no more future titles. ''Telepods'' It is only used for Angry Birds mobile apps such as Angry Birds Star Wars and Angry Birds Go. ''Disney Playmation'' (2015–2016) Disney Playmation is a longer range (~10m) networked interactive role-playing game with wearable toys that supported BLE communications with phone apps. The product was sold in collaboration with Hasbro. The single-product story line delivered was based on the Marvel Iron Man fictional universe. Other universes announced before the produced was terminated included Star Wars and Frozen. ''Hero Plug and Play'' (2015–2016) A Toys to Life Game made by Jakks Pacific. It is a console connected to a portal connected to plugs which you connect to your TV. You place the figures on the portal and it goes to your game. It was short lived. Due to poor sales, there were three themes released: DC Super Heroes, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Power Rangers. ''Sick Bricks'' (2015) A game by Spin Master with Lego-compatible figurines and builds. The game takes place in a small town called Sick City, which is under fire by a villain named Omega Overlord. Various heroes fight against him, and his goons combining with each other to fight them off. There were various multi-packs and special blind bags containing the toys. While the game itself was free, the additional figures would cost money. There were only three waves of figures, all of which were released in 2015. Following the third wave's release, no additional information about the series was released, and it was assumed to be discontinued. The line was based on a 2015 cartoon series of the same name. ''Lego Dimensions'' (2015–2017) Lego Dimensions (2015) is a toys-to-life game that uses physical Lego figures, featuring characters from various Warner Brothers franchises and other third-party intellectual properties such as Back to the Future and Sonic the Hedgehog. Players must physically assemble some figurines by unlocking the levels in-game, which shows them the building instructions on-screen. Almost all of the figurines, and the base portal, have to be built by the player. No sequels were released, with the base game supporting all available figures. On October 23, 2017, Warner Bros. officially announced that they would not be developing further content for Lego Dimensions.https://twitter.com/LEGODimensions/status/922504239368114176 References External links * Toys-to-life: what's coming next Category:User interface techniques Category:Video game gameplay Category:Video game accessories Category:Toys-to-life games Category:Sentient toys in fiction